Nuclear Babylon
by bankai-hollow
Summary: It's a story about a boy called Matt Crossheart who is the heir to a prophecy and enters into a school of weapons and weapon-craft, what awaits him? you will have to read to find out...


Chapter 1

The Prophecy

Our Story begins with a boy called Matt or Matthew (but if anyone called him that he wouldn't respond). Matt has blonde hair which was a very light shade of blonde. He also had astonishing electric blue eyes that gave the effect of constant calmness and comfort. Overall Matt was a very comforting person, though he was very tactless and whenever he talked to girls he generally "goofed up" as his friend John would tease him every time he tried and failed. But continuing with the story Matt always knew he was different because he had premonitions and not once had they lied to him. Although had never told anyone about this because he was afraid he would be locked in an asylum. But little did matt know he was in more danger than anyone could imagine because he was the chosen one of a prophecy with an un-deciphered code written on a slab in an ancient cave.

"yob eht fo eraweb"

16 years later

"Matthew" called Matt's mother called Jane a kindly looking lady with brown hair and electric blue eyes just like Matt's. "Matthew! Turn that music down now or your grounded" even Matt knew when to stop even if his dozy mother wouldn't accept he didn't like being called Matthew and only responded to Matt. Reluctantly he turned his music down.

"You've got your letter back from the Bunkai Academy of Weapons and Weapon-craft" his mother told him as she came into his room.

"Did I get a place?" asked Matthew voice trembling with excitement

His mother put on a solemn face "well I'd hate to be the one to break it to you but……." Matt's mouth dropped

"I didn't get a place" he said despair barely noticeable in his voice

"no you did I just wanted to see your face if that happened, open it and find out"

Matt's face was brick red with embarrassment "that was evil" he said with a mutinous look opening his letter.

The letter inside read:

_Dear: Matthew Kennedy Crossheart,_

_Your application to enter Bunkai(bu-n-key) Academy of Weapons and Weapon-craft (BAWW for short) has been revised and it appears that you are the most qualified applicant that has applied for this whole year. As you are a first year at BAWW you will require the following: several sets of flexible clothes (your colour of choice) several sets of your own clothes ( for casual time) and an iron mask with protected eye holes (for weapon craft) the following will be provided upon your arrival at the academy: a set of mythril gloves, several sets of protective clothes and two weapons of your choice. On the subject of your written test to be accepted the house you will belong to will be Electricity, you have been chosen into this house because of your strategy, knowledge and ability to not be too dependent on others when you need not to be. The other houses are: Water, Iron and Wood. Your other housemates that you will stay in a dormitory are: Frank Hunter, Jonathan Freights and Vincent Havok. A BAWW vehicle will arrive on the 11th of august at 12:00pm to pick you up enclosed is a picture of the vehicle for security reasons_

_Yours sincerely, Cid Ruby headmaster of BAWW_

"I- I made it in…I got a place…THIS IS AMAZING" Matt shouted down the stairs at his mother.

"Did Jonathan make it in?" his mother asked "Yes John made it in" Matt exclaimed voice uncontrollable with happiness. "This is the best day of my life!!."

One week later they were down the high street of Bunkai buying all the things on his list" I've never seen him so excited about school" his mother kept saying to the shopkeepers in every shop. Everywhere they went Matt was mesmerised by the vehicle "it's going to be fun going in one of those" Matt kept saying to John whom he had met on his trek through the high street. "Yeah I know" said John every time.

John was a tall boy; he had black hair that got slightly curly when it was to long

His eyes were a green-grey colour, unlike Matt; John was very tactful and never "goofed up". So where do you wanna go after this John asked Matt.

"I don't know" Matt said sarcastically "well I was thinking party but would that be too much fun for you?"

"No parties" Matt's mother said quick as a bullet to what they were talking about.

"Okay then" John and Matt said simultaneously

Chapter 2

A Long Journey

On the night of the 10th of August Matt couldn't sleep he was far to excited and thoughts kept popping into his mind like:

"I wonder what weapons they'll have to let me choose from" and "I wonder what Frank and Vincent are like and were as excited as Matt was right now. "Or" matt thought to himself "what if everyone's not totally excited and I look like a hyper active 10 year old" after all these thoughts his brain slipped into dream and his eyelids slipped shut.

When Matt woke up it was a sunny day and upon seeing this he said one thing to himself "brilliant." he looked at his clock: "9:00 well I better get up" Matt said to himself as he got out of bed. "Mum what's for breakfast?" Matt shouted down the stairs at his mother. "Fry-up" his mother shouted back.

"Awesome my favourite" Matt said to himself as he went down the stairs and tripped on the last one he thought "damn I hope no one saw that".

After stuffing his face with bacon, sausages and eggs he was ready to go and just making sure he had everything. "Have you got everything?" his mother called to him.

"Yes" he replied in a dry tone.

"Don't take that tone with me!" his mother shouted at him "well I guess this is good bye then" his mother said to him "I'll be seeing you later".

"Yes, much later" Matt said giving her a quick hug then leaving out the door.

Inside the car it was amazing it had blacked-out windows and it was a calm blue colour. The inside was even more amazing it had red leather on the seats and an espresso machine. "Hello" Matt said to the others.

"Hi" John replied

"Hello I'm Frank, nice to meet you" Frank said introducing himself.

Frank from what Matt could tell was a hyper-active person with very blonde hair it was so blonde it was almost yellow. He had hazelnut coloured eyes and very white teeth, they were so white it became obvious that he had bleached them.

"…...hello" Vincent said barely nodding "looks like were all be in the same dorm then."

"Yeah" they all said simultaneously

Vincent was a silent looking person but he had astonishing features. He had electric blue hair the exact same shade of blue that Matt's eyes were; he had black-grey eyes and the most astonishing feature what looked like a gun on his hand.

"Is that a gun on your hand?" asked Matt rather tactless as usual

"…..yes" Vincent said dryly "It was surgically attached as a hand but I got another attachment to save the school doing it."

"Wow" Matt replied his eyes fixed on the gun

"It's also a flamethrower" Vincent yawned "I'm gonna sleep don't bother me 'til were there."

"Jerk" John muttered

"I heard that" Vincent spat. There was a 5 minute long silence which was very awkward.

"…so" Matt said just to break the silence.

"So what?" Frank asked also glad the silence was broken.

"Do you reckon they'll be any girls there?" Matt asked

"Is all you care about girls, anyway haven't you already broken up with Mandy don't you wanna wait a bit?" John scoffed at Matt.

"I think I would've broken up with a girl if her name was Mandy" said Frank sliding into the conversation.

"Oh ha-ha, hunter" Matt retorted over the immense laughter even Vincent laughed, the topic of girls having woken him up.

"I don't know if there will be" Vincent muttered "after all it's a 'weapon' school were going to."

"That's true" John pointed out "but there are girl weapon specialists in the world."

They bickered over the topic over a long period of time until the car came to a stop.

"Hey, I think we've arrived" Matt said squinting through the blacked-out windows.

"No" Vincent pointed out "were outside someone's house" rolling down the window "oh yeah" Matt said "hey look there's a girl coming out" the girl that was coming out was an Asian girl or at least part Asian, she had sleek brown-blonde hair that seemed to let off a glow of radiance, she had green eyes and Matt felt like he had been struck by an arrow. "Wow" Matt said in an under-tone and was surprised to see the others were looking away by now "what none of you guys are interested?" Matt asked astonished

"No not really" John replied.

"I'm not single anyway" Vincent muttered.

"I'm not either" Frank said. The girl was coming closer and closer Matt looked and noticed that she was wearing a shirt with a grey sweater vest over the top she was also wearing a mini-skirt. After noticing this he decided to look at what the others were wearing because he hadn't noticed when he came in. he first looked at Vincent, he was wearing what he should be at school but with a black cape that had a big neckband attached. He then moved his eyesight to Franks he was wearing a T-shirt and jeans with a coat on. John was wearing what he normally did. A horizontal striped polo shirt with black jeans and a blue shirt over his polo shirt.

The girl had opened the door and taken a seat next to Matt. "Hi, my names Kimiko what's yours?" she asked in her voice which to everyone's amazement was a strong . "I….my….I'm Matt nice to meet you" Matt replied feeling his face go red with embarrassment "I like your clothes."

"Ummm thank you?" Kimiko said looking sceptical

"I said that wrong didn't I?" Matt replied feeling his face going scarlet

"Yes, you did" Kimiko said realising he was very tactless.

"I'm not very good at talking to girls" Matt said feeling his face go back to normal colour" Kimiko started giggling "umm, what's so funny?" Matt asked nervously.

"Your flies undone" Kimiko told him gasping after the fit of giggles.

"OH GOD!!!" Matt shouted so embarrassed he couldn't hold back the shock; his face had shot right back to scarlet. "Why didn't anybody tell me?" he said immediately re-zipping his jeans up. "Well that wouldn't have been any fun now would it?" John replied.

"You're so evil you lot are" Kimiko snapped at them. They were pulling up outside another person's house but also the driver stepped out of the car to talk to them and he said "we can only fit one more person inside this car so after this we're going straight to the school.

They all nodded in to show they were listening. Then another girl came out she had completely black hair and her eyes were a violent shade of scarlet.

As she came in Matt noticed she was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans she looked extremely out of place with the boys wearing white T-shirts and jeans apart from John and Vincent. "my names Aurelia" Aurelia said taking a seat next to Vincent with whom she obviously looked more in common with him and they started having a conversation (well a one-way conversation) about bands and stuff that the others had no idea what they were until Vincent managed to get in a word in "I'm Vincent by the way" Vincent said rather quickly before Aurelia started talking again.

4 hours had gone past lots of espressos had been drained and they were all very talkative.

"I wonder when we get there" Kimiko yawned "I'm getting sleepy."

"Well" Matt began "we did have to go round the whole county of Bunkai and BAWW's right in the centre so I'd say about 30 more minutes."

"Smart arse" Aurelia snorted. They all laughed immensely because they had not expected it from her. "So..." Frank said as the laughter died out "what weapons are you gonna choose Matt?"

"That's easy" Matt replied "sword and gun, one for long range one for close." "What are you going to have?"

"I'm going to have two swords" Frank said "I like swords."

"Obviously" John muttered "I'm gonna have a short sword and a long sword myself"

He added. "Well I've got my weapons" Vincent added.

"We know" they all said

"Well I'm going in for the armour-craft" Kimiko said matter-of-factly.

"I thought it was weapon-craft" Matt pointed out.

"Armour-craft is a sub-subject of weapon-craft" Aurelia answered "I'm taking that as well".

Chapter 3

At BAWW

After a long while they had arrived at BAWW. It was bigger then Matt had ever expected and just from this entrance there were easily more then one-thousand people there. At the entrance there was a large wooden door with the letters: "BAWW" engraved on it as the door opened they went through and they saw the inside. It was magnificent the walls were marble and so was the floor apart from the path from the entrance was covered in red velvet.

"Wow" Frank and John said together in amazement the rest of the group apart from Vincent were speechless. As they entered, they saw signs directing them to get changed into there school clothes. After Frank, John and Matt come out of the boys changing rooms (Vincent was already changed) they waited for Aurelia and Kimiko to get changed. "I wonder what colour the girl's uniforms are" Matt said to the others.

"I think Aurelia's will be black and Kimiko's will be blue or pink" Vincent said moving his hair out of his eyes

"See I was right" Vincent told Matt.

"Wow good guess." Matt replied as the girls came out of the changing rooms

"Right about what?" Aurelia asked.

"About the colours of your uniforms." Vincent mumbled.

"Wow…that's something really pathetic to be right about." Kimiko said.

"Well yeah but at least its something to be right about" Vincent added defensively.

"God boys are pathetic" Kimiko whispered to Aurelia.

"Well yeah, at least there good for something" Aurelia whispered back as the two girls walked into the Dining hall whispering something unknown.

"I wonder what there talking about…" Frank whispered to John

"Only God knows" John replied.

"Well that's life I s'pose" Matt said "we should probably go in there now…I can't believe its night all ready".

As they walked in to the dining hall, Matt was taking in every detail he possibly could, the brick castle wall with the medieval-type lanterns, the schools houses symbols plastered all over the walls: Electricity, Water, Iron and Wood. Electricity's symbol being a dragon, Water's a serpent, Iron's a golem and Wood's symbol was a panther.

They took there seats on the long benches in the amazingly big dining hall with the four house insignia's on the tables, there were sixteen of them, four for each house.

As Matt and the others found a seat he saw an engraving on the wall that looked astonishingly like him fighting what looked like Cerberus but with two different heads, one a dragon and the other a serpent.

"Who's that?" Matt asked a large tenth year

"That, little one is the prophecy." The tenth year replied

"Of what?" Matt asked rather hurriedly

"The chosen one, never had a name, on the subject of names, mines Victor, but even the teachers call me 'Blaze'" Blaze whispered back at him "we should be quiet now, headmasters about to start".

"I am going to start this Assembly and feast with a few announcements" Cid Ruby said, his voice amplified by a microphone "as always, To the first years; usually in this school we will address you by your last names, although there are a few exceptions. Secondly, this school does not tolerate use of weapons within the school grounds, apart from the training grounds, which are open to all at any time, at the risk of your own life; also tomorrow you wont have any lessons, you will be getting to know the school and collecting your weapons."

Matt and his friends looked rather dumbstruck at this, most probably at the "at the risk of your own life" segment of the speech.

"and to the second to eleventh years, welcome back, the same rules apply to you as always except for the tenth and eleventh years who are able to use the more dangerous training area which you will need to use a card that has been issued to you and you will need to use an optical scanner which is in the entrance to the area. Now, that's the assembly part over now It's time for the feast part" Ruby finished, clicking his fingers to make the food appear.

"Whoa" John said as the food appeared "got to ask him how he did that".

Chapter 4

Swords and guns

Four Hours after the feast and Vincent, John, Frank and Matt were in the bedroom.

"Sure feels weird being in a new place, huh?" Frank said.

"Yeah, sorta'". Matt replied

"I'm ok with it". John yawned

"And I'm used to it". Vincent mumbled, "I'm used to moving around and going to new places…"

"Anyway, pretty weird walls in this place". John said, obviously feeling the tension.

"That's a bit random" Matt said, obviously not feeling the tension.

"Anyway we should probably go to sleep, its getting late" Frank pointed out sarcastically

"Oh yeah definitely" Vincent laughed, "also, I've got something that to show you all" he continued pulling something out of his pocket.

"What is it?" John and Frank said in unison.

"It's a 'magic' ball," Vincent said as he threw the ball on the floor and watched the others faces as pink and green smoke came out.

"Is this" Matt begun bit his sentence was cut short by two snakes that appeared, one was green and one was pink, as they rose up sniffing the air Vincent picked up the ball and sealed them.

"Seal-able snakes" Vincent smirked.

Three hours later they were all red-eyed and dry-throated, as they began to notice that it was well past one in the morning they went to sleep.

"Wake your arse up!!" John shouted at Matt.

"W-w-what?" Matt yawned sitting up immediately.

"Get changed you moron." Vincent told Matt, "You over-slept, it's a good idea to get your weapons first, and then we can get to the training area faster."

"Assuming we want to go," Matt muttered pulling his Black and blue uniform on.

"Well, do you even know how to use either a gun or a sword?" Vincent replied giving him an evil look.

"Good point" Matt said, "Well, lets get down then".

They started to head down to the weapon area until half-way through Frank said "Does anyone actually know where on earth we are going?"

"Uhh, nope" John, Vincent and Matt replied.

"Well that could be bad" Blaze said from behind them.

Blaze was very tall, he had Brown hair that went over one eye; he had startlingly orange eyes and a scar going up the side of his face.

"Can you show us?" Matt asked

"You _know_ this guy?" Frank and John asked

"Yeah, I sat next to him in the assembly" Matt replied.

"Anyway, yeah I can, headmaster didn't say it but the first years get assigned to a student that is willing to show them around" Blaze said dryly, "It's good to get out of lessons but most older students can't be bothered".


End file.
